memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday
You may also be looking for Star Trek birthdays. ]] A birthday is the anniversary of the day of an individual's birth. Humans particularly enjoy celebrating birthdays, typically with a birthday party. On September 2nd, 2151, Malcolm Reed celebrated a birthday. His parents told Captain Archer that they hadn't seen him on his birthday for "quite a few years". Archer ordered Hoshi Sato to find out what Malcolm's favorite food was so they could have a birthday meal. Hoshi later found out from Doctor Phlox that it was pineapple, and the crew surprised him with a pineapple birthday cake. ( ) On March 22nd, 2285, James T. Kirk reluctantly celebrated his 52nd birthday when his close friend Dr. Leonard McCoy gave him a pair of 18th century eyeglasses. He would later pawn these in 1986 San Francisco. When Spock asked, "Excuse me, weren't those a birthday present from Doctor McCoy?" Kirk replied, "And they will be again, that's the beauty of it." ( ; ) Marc Brooks died five months before his 38th birthday, which would have been around stardate 44356.9 in the year 2367. ( ) In 2370, after Lieutenant Worf returned to the from a Bat'leth competition from Forcas III, the crew threw him a surprise birthday party in his quarters, something he was not pleased about. ( ) In 2371, Gul Dukat's son Mekor celebrated his 11th birthday. Dukat had promised to make the time to take him to an amusement center in Lakarian City, but was unable to so, as he and Captain Benjamin Sisko were busy tracking down the stolen . ( ) Ensign Quintana's birthday in 2371 was around stardate 48423.2. Kira Nerys gave him a free hour in the holosuite as a birthday present. ( ) Doctor Julian Bashir considered his 30th birthday in 2371 a major turning point in his life, although the Human lifespan by then was so long that he was still in the first part of his life. ( ) For Kes' second birthday in 2371, the crew threw a surprise party for her. They explained the event (Kes found it exhilarating) and instructed her on the Earth tradition of making a wish and blowing out candles. Neelix made a seven layer Jimbalian fudge cake with l'maki nut icing and punch. Tom Paris replicated a locket as a gift. ( ) When Rom and the employees of Quark's gathered to strike in 2372, Quark mentioned that if they were having a party for him, his birthday was last month. ( ) Benjamin Sisko commented in 2373 upon the death of the latter that Jake Sisko and Enrique Muniz shared the same birthday. Keiko O'Brien prepared a surprise birthday party for her husband Miles in 2373, but during the party she actually was possessed by a pah-wraith. For the party she prepared q'parol, which was a big success. ( ) In 2373, the crew of the USS Voyager threw Ensign Ahni Jetal a surprise birthday party in the mess hall. ( ) In an alternate timeline created by the Krenim weapon ship, Commander Chakotay gave Captain Janeway a pocket watch for her birthday. ( ) In 2376, Janeway had to search the databanks for hours on end, but eventually found Lieutenant Commander Tuvok's birthday, and replicated him a cake with a candle on it. He claimed that this was a Human tradition, and Vulcans do not "blow out candles." In the end, he blew it out, claiming that "it was a fire hazard." ( ) Species that celebrate birthdays * Human * Ferengi * Krenim External link * de:Geburtstag Category:Celebrations